


Crème Fraîche

by fondofit



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: Waking up next to each other is as soft as sweet cream.





	Crème Fraîche

_It’s warm._

Those are the first thoughts that come across Marie’s mind as she rouses from sleep. She sighs with a stretch and yawn as she turns to the warm person emitting the warmth next to her. 

A smile spreads across Marie’s face as she watches Jeanne breathes softly while she sleeps. Her hair was blowing away from her mouth with each exhale. It was cute how each little puff of air flicked those strands and they fell right back. Jeanne was like that, adorable to a fault. 

“Jeanne, darling, time to wake up.”

She would hate to wake the other up, but the morning was beginning to turn into lunch and people would be wondering where either of them was. With a soft brush of her hand, Marie moved the gold strands away from the other woman’s face. She allowed her fingertips to slide lightly over Jeanne’s cheek as she hoped the movement would wake her from her slumber.

A couple more runs of her fingertips and Jeanne murmurs something under her breath as she starts the wake. Marie watches fondly as her eyes open to see her for the first time that day. It’s a small ritual that Marie will always treasure. 

”Bonjour, my dear. Sorry to wake you, but it is starting to be too late to say good morning to you.”

Jeanne smiles slowly as her mind sheds itself from sleep.

“Bonjour, Marie.” Her voice is sleep-addled but soft. It makes Marie’s heart swell.

She leans over to kiss Jeanne on the cheek as she wraps her arms around the other woman’s waist. Marie loves the intimacy of bed; of being with your loved one in such a place where none of the world outside matters. She looks into Jeanne’s sleepy eyes and giggles at the soft pink flush covering her cheeks.

Jeanne leans her forehead against Marie’s as a sleepy smile graces her face.

“Good morning, Princess.”

Rolling her eyes, Marie pulls away for a moment. “None of this ‘princess’ stuff! How many times have I said that I want you to call me Marie, my dearest.”

Jeanne nods as a small smile slowly graces her face, “I understand, but I feel like it’s just slightly… improper.”

“But that makes it more fun, no?” 

“Marie,” Jeanne rolls the words on her tongue, trying it out on its own without the titles. The look of joy that overcame Marie’s features was enough to give Jeanne all the reasons she needed to say it. 

“Say it again, for me, please,” Marie says as she snuggles up closer

The words, “Of course, Marie,” drifts from Jeanne’s lips as she leans her head against the other woman’s. She never felt more at peace as she did at this moment. 

The warmth only lasts a minute before Marie shifts away and sits up, the sheets flow down to puddle around her waist. 

“We should join everyone for breakfast. I would love something light and sweet right about now.”

It was almost a split second, but Jeanne smirks as she suddenly gets up to wrap her arms around Marie’s shoulders to pull her back into the sheets. Jeanne could feel her face flush as Marie looks up at her in surprise. 

“My Marie, I don’t need to go anywhere since I have the sweetest thing I need right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love Marie and Jeanne being cute girlfriends. Hope everyone enjoys this sickeningly sweet fic!


End file.
